Pain
by Tears of an unknown royal
Summary: Just a small one shot I did a while back. Slight SoraXOC. My birthday was a month ago. This is what would've probibly happened.


A small fanfic to sum up how I feel about my dad. This was an old story I found, and chose to post. Let me know If you like it. Oh yeah, This is not CloudXoc. He's more of a big brother. I don't Own anything, other than me, myself, and I.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Selena watched the other kids play in the pool. She envied them. From her place on the patio, she could hear her grandmother. This meant the one person she didn't want to see was with her, as usual.

She walked to the doors that led to the back room. Her grandma's house was set up in an odd way. One could get to the back room using the back porch, as long as it wasn't locked.

Selena knew full well that it wasn't, and opened the door. Sitting on the bed, was Cloud cleaning his sword. He nodded to her, as she locked the door behind her.

"Happy birthday." He mumbled.

"That's funny. I don't feel happy." She said, leaning against the wall.

He looked up from his sword, his icy blue eyes drilling into her.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Cause my dad came…again. I don't understand why Grandma Phyllis brings him." Selena murmured, looking at the floor.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you unhappy that he came?"

"He didn't come for me. He came because Grandma Phyllis made him. I'm so mad at him. I don't think I have a kind word for him. I really wish that if he was gonna bother to come, that he would come for the right reasons. At least then I'd have some respect for him." She closed her eyes.

"Oh, I'd rather fight Sephiroth, Ansem, all of the organization, and anyone else who got in my way, than to be here." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"You really feel that bad?" He asked.

"Worse."

"Sorry."

"Me too. But that's not your fault."

Neither spoke for along time. They could hear children and adults laughing. Finally Cloud asked.

"Why don't you use some magic? Back here where no one will see you. It'll make you feel better."

"That's a good idea…But nothing's coming to mind. Nothing I could use without the others getting suspicious."

There was another long pause.

"Come on." Cloud said standing up.

"Come on what?" Selena asked, confused. What was Cloud going to do? He pulled his sword up, and got in his fighting stance. She grinned.

"You're on." She said, also getting ready.

The back room was a rather large room; it was about the size of the living room, so the fight wouldn't be hindered.

Selena smiled. Cloud was good, really good. But that made her day. Suddenly she didn't care if the others saw them duke it out. It was her birthday, and she felt like sweating.

Cloud could sense her competitive spirit. He smiled. This was going to be fun.

Selena summoned her Moon style key blade. She could feel magic course through her body. Energy that she hadn't felt since she had gotten home flowed through her veins. Her heart beat with anticipation.

They launched at each other, swords clashing. Selena used wind to stay up in the air with Cloud. He threw her against the wall, and she sent a wave of water at him, knocking him to the ground.

Getting back on there feet they rushed at each other, doing all sorts of crazy flips in the air. Selena launched herself from the wall, with water, wind, and a little fire.

Cloud beat down the water and fire, and blocked the wind with his sword. As she flung herself towards him, he pushed her back, and charged at her. Dodging his attack, Selena pulled her key blade at an angle to send Cloud flying into the ceiling.

Catching himself before hitting the roof, he fell feet first. Selena landed on the floor, Cloud's foot on her stomach, and his huge monster of a sword at her throat. She grinned up at him.

"It would appear that you've won." She smiled. "But I know something you don't."

His expression changed from confidence to curiosity.

"And what's that?" He asked suspiciously.

The moment he asked, Selena pulled him out from under his feet, using a water whip. She caught his sword, struggling under its weight, and held it to his throat. Her triumphant was interrupted by loud applause.

She whirled to see Sora, Riku, Tifa, Leon, Kairi, Yuffie, Cid, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and lots of moogles.

"Wow. I didn't know that you were so good with that key blade of yours." Cid said.

"I knew you were good, but that was amazing." Sora said, smiling softly.

"Way to go!" Yuffie and the moogles cheered.

Selena helped Cloud up, too embarrassed to say anything. She had been so focused on the fight; she hadn't even noticed the others. That could prove fatal in a real battle. She knew Leon had caught that.

"Relax a little will you?" Leon said, annoyed. "Nothing happened, so chill. It's your birthday."

She looked at Cloud. He nodded. Selena smiled.

"By the way, everybody else out there is waiting, so go have fun." Tifa gestured towards the door.

"Okay, thanks guys."

In the kitchen Selena found the others milling around, talking to who ever. Her dad was standing in a corner.

"Hi dad." Selena greeted him, trying not to be curt.

"Hey sweetheart. How's it going?" He asked smiling.

"Okay I guess. And you?" She asked politely.

"Pretty good." He answered. "Wow, you're growing up too fast. Soon I won't be able to call you my little girl."

Selena could feel her face grow red.

"So has anything happened while I've been gone?" He asked.

_Hmm…Let's see…I've learned to use magic, and how to fight with swords. Met Donald Duck, Goofy the dog, and Mickey Mouse. Not to mention a lot of Final Fantasy people. Seen so many different worlds, I can't name them. Not to mention the fact that I've had to help SAVE the universe from these heartless, and other villains. But other than that, Nothing really._

"Oh you know, just saving the universe."

He laughed. "I see you've been practicing your comebacks."

_Not really. That comes naturally after living with Leon, and the others, for a while._

"You could say that." _But I wouldn't._

"I'm proud of you…My little superhero."

_Little superhero? Give me a break. I AM NOT A SUPERHERO! I'm a MAGICIAN!_ She thought, somewhat disgusted.

"Superhero?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Well, you _are_ saving the world."

"You don't have to a superhero to do that. A good swordsman will do."

"Yeah, but who's more interesting?" He asked.

"The swordsman. He's real. He's human like you and me. His struggles are like mine…Sometimes."

_Like Cloud, or Leon. They're real. _

"If you say so. Why do you like them more?"

"Because they have problems like me, and you. Things they have to overcome. And you can understand them."

"Hmm… Well just as you will."

Selena's patience was starting to run low. That was never good. The last time Leon made her mad, she had created a magic storm so strong; it nearly blew a building away. Afterwards, she had passed out.

In the middle of the day like this however, she could do little damage. She started tracing over the calendar in her head, keeping track with the lunar stages.

Her eyes grew with horror. It was a full moon. Her magic would be at its peek tonight. If her father stayed too long, he might get a taste of magic.

"Something wrong?" Her dad's voice brought her back to earth.

"Oh, it's just that I have a friend in the back, and he's not going to be here for very long. Is it okay if I go and hang with him, while I can?"

"Sure."

Selena practically ran to the back. The others had dispersed to other unoccupied rooms. All of them except Cloud.

"Cloud!" She half whispered.

"What's up?" He asked, looking up.

"Tonight's a full moon! I gotta get out of here! If my dad finds out, it's all over!" She panicked.

"Will you relax? The more you panic, the worse it is. Look, you'll be fine. He's not staying to watch the moon rise or anything right?"

"Right, so I'm safe." She breathed. "Thanks Cloud."

"Anytime."

"What's this about the moonrise, and why don't you want me to see it?" An all too familiar voice demanded.

"It's nothing, just an inside joke." Selena said, though it was obvious she was lying.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get some answers." He said, coldly. "And who are you? Her boyfriend?" He asked Cloud.

Selena was already mad. Not even Leon could get away with that.

"No! Cloud is my friend. And I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"No." He sat down, to emphasize his point.

Selena's anger was getting out of hand, fast. She got up and left the room. In the middle room, she found Sora chit chatting with Riku, Cid, and Leon.

He stood up the moment he saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. She motioned her head to the door. He nodded, and followed.

They walked to a small spot behind the shed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She refused to meet his eyes.

"Selena!" Sora said, more sharply than he meant to.

"My dad heard. He makes me so mad when I'm around him. I got worried, and went to talk to Cloud about it. Well, lucky me my dad over heard. Now he thinks Cloud's my boyfriend, and he's going to stay until moonrise."

"He thinks Cloud's your boyfriend!" Sora asked alarmed.

"Sora! This is serious! Think! Tonight's a full moon. If I lose control again…" She trailed off.

"Look, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him off your back tonight. I promise." He smiled at her.

"Thanks…Sora." She whispered.

"Selena! Tell this lunatic to put the sword down! He doesn't know what he's doing! He may hurt himself!" Her father's voice came, not too far away.

They found them under her grandma's tree. Well, one of them was. Bob, Selena's father, was up _in_ the tree, and Cloud was on the ground, sword in hand.

It looked so funny, Selena laughed out loud, and Sora laughed right along with her.

"Selena!" Bob's voice was urgent. "He's gonna hurt himself!"

Their laughter only increased.

"SELENA!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ah, I'm, ha, sorry. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" They laughed until they couldn't anymore.

"I'm okay."

"Well, I'M not! Tell your boyfriend to put it down!" He screamed, utterly terrified.

"1.He's not my boyfriend.2.Cloud's a highly skilled swordsman. And3. You look ridiculous." She started to laugh, again.

"Will you stop it! This is serious!"

Her happiness melted away.

"I realize that. But then again… Hey Cloud! Let's do this!" Selena called, summing her key blade, yet again.

He gave her a surprised look, then a smile.

"You're on."

"Selena, what are you doing?" Her father half whispered.

"Showing you what I'm made of. Cloud, for real this time."

His surprise didn't melt away this time.

"Are you sure?"

"For once in my life…yes! It's time for me to prove that I can do this."

"To who?" Sora asked.

"Myself." Selena whispered, launching herself towards Cloud. He met her there, sword up. She pushed him back long enough to jump right before metal, would have sliced her legs. She thrust her foot down, landing a nice kick on his shoulder. He grinned, and stepped back. Selena sent a fireball at him, only to have it sent right back at her.

They went at it, back and forth. One blow traded for another. The thing that ended it was Cloud. He used Omnislash. Selena fell, unable to take the stress.

"Well Cloud," She said looking up at him. "Let's call it a tie eh?" She grinned.

"First, I have to cut off your arms and legs." He said, grinning. He helped Selena up to her feet.

"I don't get it." Sora stated flatly.

"Monty Python." Selena said with a smile. "Although, I'd rather not play the black night." Cloud nodded.

Selena let her gaze go up to her father. He didn't look at her. Selena's heart fell. What did it matter? She asked herself.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. For a long time, she didn't answer.

"I wanna go home." She announced. "My second home." She added. Cloud nodded. She had always referred to Hallow Bastion as her second home.

"Leon and I can handle the man an tha traa." Cloud said, using a language she knew well. They simply replaced "e", "I", "o", and "u", with "a".

"Alright. Whatever you say." She said, walking into the house. She ignored her family, and went to her mother.

"Mom…I'm leaving." She said quietly.

"With your friends?"

"Yes. See you latter."

"Alright, bye." She said, waving her away.

Once in Hallow Bastion, the others, all spent some time talking to her. Sora was one of the last ones.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sora's blue eyes were filled with concern. Selena sighed.

"I've thought a lot about it. My dad has put up a wall between him, and the rest of the world. Only he can take it down." She paused. "I'm lucky. I've got the greatest people backing me. And while it stinks that I can't have a normal relationship with him, or that I can't respect him at all, I know I've got my own family. However strange it may seem." She smiled. "That's all I need. Oh, and some coffee." She added with a grin.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Alrighty. Hope you liked it. Review please!


End file.
